bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Amadis Errázuriz
| image = | race = | birthday = | gender =Female | height =156cm (5'1½") | weight =57kg (171lb.) | aspect =Attachment | affiliation =Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez The Espada | previous affiliation =Herself | occupation =Cultivator of the Guardians | previous occupation =Números #30 | team =Grimmjow's Fracción | previous team = | partner =Oriana Errázuriz | previous partner = | base of operations = | resurrección ='Onza' | story debut =Bleach: Extinction | roleplay debut = }} Amadis Errázuriz (アマディス・エラソーレース, Amadisu Erasōrēsu) is an artificially created made by using the . Due to the manner in which she matured as a Hollow, she is seen as something of a rebirth of an ancient Vasto Lorde-class Hollow known as Odiarra. Together with her twin sister Oriana, she serves the revived Espada as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's . Originally she was a known as Nakato Ihejirika (ナカト イヘジリカ, Nakato Ihejirika) who hailed from , born there in , a year after the island was declared a duty-free port. Nakato was thrust into the world in the middle of a dispute, her parents having grown to dislike the company of one another. They wanted different things out of life, to be in different places, the one thing they could agree on was that they wanted custody of their young children. They feuded for so long that Nakato and her sister became objects of obsession where they eventually faded away in neglect, having lived little more than four years as Humans. They became , Nakato's Chain of Fate linked to her sister and vice versa. Though bound to each other, they were capable of moving freely, making the prospect of being found difficult for both possible hunters, the and Hollows. The Shinigami assigned to protect the region did eventually find the children, though only on the cusp of a completed . The Shinigami was young and assigned to an area with little activity, dealing with two Hollow, even new ones, was a trying battle for him. One which he lost. His body was devoured and his power used as a means to traverse to a new instinctual homeland; Hueco Mundo. They lived in the desert's Southern reaches, within the ruins of Las Torres. They thrived on the still remaining remnants of ambient Reiryoku from the Hollows that once occupied the city, allowing them to grow. They also inherited the remaining power of the city's deceased leader, Odiarra, which had proven strong enough to permeate the ruins despite her death a thousand years ago. The pair grew powerful with the ruins as a base, hunting other Hollows and making brief forays into the Human World, with time, they would become Gillians and even Adjuchas. It wasn't long after that the found them, offering them a chance at something greater. This marked their transition into Arrancar, specifically Amadis was the Trigésimo (30th) Números. Appearance Amadis is a dark skinned woman of average height and physical build that would suit a cyclist perfectly, a somewhat toned physique with particular focus on the legs. She has atypically purple hair that is short and ragged at the back and long at the front, with her bangs hanging down far enough to cover her forehead and reach the bridge of her nose. Two tails run down either side of her face, reaching half way down her chest, and are held together by a pair of white ornamental rings. She has thin, long eyebrows that are dark enough to be clearly visible behind her bangs and slightly rounded eyes of a similar purple pigment as her hair. Much of her facial features are flat apart from a markedly pointed jawline. Her Hollow mask fragments take the form of horns, one attached to each side of her head. They are shaped in such a way that makes them easy to mistake as cat ears. Another portion of her Hollow mask rests on her forehead beneath her hair, taking the form of a headdress that is shaped like a crescent at the top and a V at the bottom with a pair of indents on the sides. Her is a single purple line that runs across the bottom of the headdress. In battle she uses this headdress as a visor, pulling it down over her eyes, which causes her estigma to glow. Her attire is made up of a thin white jacket with no collar, a black portion running across the left side of the neckline and cut out shoulders on the arms, though they still cover the underarm and terminate into a pair of long sleeves with black attachments resembling cuffs. The jacket stops just shy of Amadis' stomach, exposing her navel, or rather the Hollow hole which takes its place. Two folds run out from under the jacket, hiding the sides of her stomach to some degree. Beneath she wears a white with a set of white tights beneath that in order to prevent the exposure of her upper thigh through the open parts of the hakama. A black sash runs across the hakama to hold it in place as well. She does not adorn any footwear, preferring to go bare foot, exposing her markedly silver toe and finger nails. Personality Equipment Azogar (鋼猫爪 (アソガル), Asogaru; Spanish for "Quicksilver"; Japanese for "Steel Cat's Claw"): Powers & Abilities Trivia *Amadis and her sister are named after characters from the , . Namely the titular character and his childhood sweetheart, Oriana, an heiress to the throne of . Their surname is derived from that of , the woman who paved the way for the modernist minimalist aesthetic in fashion. *Nakato is a name meaning "second of twins". Ihejirika, in means "the one that I have is greater".